1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing system, and more particularly to a motionless-image display with auto-adjusting light system and the method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there are various digital products that have been developed within the industry, such as notebooks, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), and Consumption-Communication-Computers (3C) Usually, these digital products include or connect with a monitor to display an image, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or liquid crystal panel. For the image processing apparatus, in addition, they can be classed as a motionless-image processing apparatus, such as digital camera, digital album, and a moving-image processing apparatus, such as digital video camera.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional motionless-image apparatus 100, such as digital photo-album. The motionless-image apparatus 100 comprises: a display unit 105, a back-lighted mode 110, an inverter circuit 115, a central processing unit (CPU) 120, a read only memory (ROM) 125, a dynamic memory 130, a serial interface 135, a storage medium 140, a power 145 and a plurality of keypads 150. The central processing unit 120 catches an image file from the storage medium 140 to decompress the image file, at the same time the image file format of the image file is transformed into a digital format that is necessary for the display unit 105, and then the image is shown on the display unit 105.
Nevertheless, conventional motionless-image apparatus 100 usually uses a liquid crystal device as the display unit 105. In general, the Light source of the liquid crystal device is supplied from the lamp and the light-guiding plant of the back-lighted mode 110 that is located under the liquid crystal device, and the shading value can be changed by controlling the liquid crystal, so the contrast and the brightness can be changed by controlling the lamp. Generally, there are functions for adjusting the contrast and the brightness in the liquid crystal display, but the user only uses the manual method to adjust rheostat until an acceptable contrast and brightness is achieved. If the light source in the background is invariable state or steady state, the user adjusts the liquid crystal display until a fixed contrast and brightness is achieved. If the motionless-image apparatus is movable state, the light source in the background will be variable state or unsteady state, so that the user has to always adjust the contrast and brightness of the liquid crystal display.
In accordance with the above description, a new motionless-image display with auto-adjusting light system is therefore necessary, so as to strengthen and increase the functions of the motionless-image processing display.